fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lip (SSBCombat)
This page is about Lip in the context of Super Smash Bros. Combat only! For the character in other contexts, see Lip. Lip 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat ''and must be unlocked. Lip is a young fairy who lives in the world of Poppies. When the evil Sanatos comes to try and take over the land by brainwashing the faires, Lip is unaffected and now must defeat Sanatos and then the goddess Corderia. Lip is a character focused on a rather interesting parasitic style of gameplay. Lip, due to her light weight and lack of KO potential at lower percentages, has some of the lowest potential for survivability in the series, and must keep at low percentages at all times to get the most out of a stock. Lip's power is amped, however, by her ability to drain health from opponents and give it to herself after every attack by the use of her wand, the Lip's Stick, which now becomes an item exclusive to Lip as opposed to it's appearance in previous titles as a standard item. Lip is pretty fast, and has above average recovery, but not much attack potential outside of a few select moves. Moveset *'Standard Special - Fairy Seed – Lip shoots a seed from her flower at opponents. Seeds cycle through a color of red, yellow, purple, and cyan, each seed having a different effect. The red seed has fire, the yellow seed has electricity, the purple seed has poison, and the cyan seed has ice. No matter what the seed’s effects are, Lip heals the amount of damage the seed does. *'Side Special' – Quick Swap - Lip waves her wand forwards: suddenly, a glowing, illuminant- lines shaped like the "cursor" from Puzzle League-games appears around Lip- also the another side of it appears in front of her. Lip then pulls her stick back while holding it with both of her hands, which makes the cursor swap the position of Lip and her target at her front lightning fast. Lip also goes through people with this move, which deals some damage and electric stun knockback. *'Up Special' – Watabou -The floating, fluffy balloon-like creature in which Lip is holding on in title screen for Panel de Pon appears to aid Lip. When you press Up-B, Watabou appears from underneath of Lip and catches a breeze, which makes it float up. Lip quickly grabs it's tail and holds into it, while drifting upward significantly. *'Down Special' – Garbage Block – Lip summons a large Garbage Block, which stays in the air for a little while before falling. If anyone touches the block while in air, they are meteor smashed. *'Final Smash' – Walk-on Rainbow - Lip creates a rainbow, which she stands on top of and is brought to a screen where she can play Puzzle League. The more tiles she matches, the more damage she does to her opponents. Trivia *Lip is voiced in this game by Akiko Koumoto, best known for voicing Midna in ''The Legend of Zelda ''series. Though this may a coincidence, Lip has an alternate costume in which her color scheme is similar to Midna's. Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTIgwrR_JjE - ''Tetris Attack ''Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Panel de Pon (series) Category:Panel de Pon Characters Category:Characters Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Combat